Changes
by Miss-unperfect but trying
Summary: I have 6 siblings, it can be hard to get attention in my house if someone had of told me that all it took was to kiss the neighbor boy I would of done it sooner. Bade (2002-2032)
1. Summer 2002

It was the first day of Summer in 2002. Dad had kicked all the kids out of the house since he had to work, there was 7 of us. (Only because neither of my parents believed in contraception and they bounced around like bunnys.) My dad was the CEO of SpringClear, a bottled water organization. It was pretty successful and no one seemed to care that they were having a gigantic causation to the droughts in California. I was 8 at the time and was oblivious. All I knew was that daddy works hard to get us money to get us nice things. And he did, we always had the best of the best. Looking back now it was probably just for his name as opposed to the 'love' he felt for us.

Mom worked as a hairdressers in the main city. She used to bring me along with her until I got bored of reading magazines and having my hair tested on with new hairstyles they had learnt. She worked 5 days a week, she didn't even need a job with the amount that dad used to pull in but she liked it so no one ever questioned it.

I was the only girl with 6 older brothers in my house at the time, they were all very close bar Jason the youngest of the 6 who was my twin. The 5 of them used to runamuck around the city. They used to buy weed off our neighbor Terrance who was a college student and cycle off to smoke it behind the 7/11. Me and Jason knew but were warned to never tell mom or dad or else they'd "Bash our skulls in."

Elliot was the oldest he was 18 then, he dropped out of high school after Sophomore year, he tells mom and dad that he's taking online school but it was a massive lie. He was a general Dick. He slept through most of the day and when he woke up he was always an asshole to mom and he'd make her cry a lot. Dad never said anything because he still had the hopes that Elliot would take over SpringClear once dad had passed on. Elliot knew that too, I think that's why he didn't seem too worried after leaving school so early.

Gavin was 17 then and was a C average student, more often then not he had mom and dad in for meeting with the school bored over vandalism. He's responsible for about 20% of the graffiti down town. Gavin's probably my favourite brother, he was sweet to me and would play Super Mario with me at 6 in the morning because I never learnt how to sleep in. Gavin had a girlfriend, Sandra who liked to treat me like her doll whenever she hung out around the house. Dad didn't like her because she was Hispanic and he thought her parents were here to steal jobs off of the hardworking Americans.

Brandon was 15 then and seemed like a fairly regular teen. He was on the school football team, he was a sub though and didn't get much field play and he liked to brag about girls a lot even though he typically repulsed them. He was really buff, he used to take steroids. They made him super aggressive and it'd scare Jason off since he was a giant wuss. He drank a lot too, it's kind of odd seeing as he was trying to become this muscular macho man.

Richard was 13 then and was Elliot's apprentice. He aspired to be like him, he'd tag along with Elliot to college parties where he'd hook up with girls nearly 8 years older than him. He looked old for his age though, older that Gavin nearly. Richard was a massive tool though, he was only in Middle school and some teachers are afraid of him. He frequently snaps at us. The only person he seems to care about is Elliot. It scares me since he's just throwing his life away to be like his bug brother who is clearly going no where.

Nick was 12 then. He didn't smoke like the others then but he'd follow them around like a sap. They used to have him do shifty little tricks for their friends by trying to jump ditches on his dirt bike. He'd gladly do it just to feel a part of the group. He was kind of brainless in a way, maybe he just wanted to feel like he was a part of something, he had a reputation going for him already even though he was only in 6th grade. People in high school wouldn't mess with him because of the group he hung out with. A bad reputation is better than no reputation.

Jason and I weren't very close either. Jason was a giant nerd. He was Dad's only academic kid so he received constant attention for his awards on the decathlon team or chess team or I'mAGiantNerdPunchMe team. He was teachers pet too, he got everything. It was so frustrating. All of the teachers used to compare us since we were always in the same grade and everyone carries this ridiculous notion that girls are smarter than boys.

I always felt like a nobody in my house. My parents gave all my brother attention over something whether it be positive or negative, I felt like I just floated by.

That didn't change the Summer of 2002 but it sparked what would lead to the change.

That change started with the new neighbors.

We lived in a very fancy neighborhood and nearly everyone that lived around us were rich old white men who lived with their money as opposed to any forms of human life, so when another family moved in of course I was over joyed. The guys friends all lived near the city and dad gave them permission to bike off there everyday but Jason and I were too young then and were left to our own devices in the front yard.

"Hey, look, new neighbors." He noted during our game of battleship. I sat up off my stomach and looked across the street to what Jason had pointed out. He was right, a small family with three kids. A tall teenager that I could guarantee Brandon would ogle over, a little baby being carried in by it's mother and a boy my age playing on a gameboy advance.

"They have kids!" I exclaimed shooting up from my sitting position. "We should go say hi." I suggested to Jason who shook his head no.

"We're playing a game though." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you not want to make friends, Jason?" I asked him exasperated. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Give them time Jade, they just moved in."

"Nerd!" I yelled making an N with my hands.

"I'm telling mom when she gets back!" He cried angrily, he used to get super peeved when I called him nerd. I had most of the class calling him that too. He never told on my though, his threats were always empty.

I ignored him and ran across the road to where the new neighbors were unloading their car. The boy my age who was playing on the game boy noticed me and looked up. He was taken aback slightly. But he was very polite and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Beck. Do you live here too?" He asked. I looked down at what he was wearing. He was wearing a green day shirt.

"You like green day?" I asked him with a smirk.

He nodded. "They're my favourite, I got to see them in February." He told me proudly with a smug smile.

"They're my favourite too, I'm not allowed to go to concerts though." I told him. "I'm Jade, I live across the street."

"That sucks. Do you have a game boy?" He asked holding up his. I nodded my head. "Do you wanna play Mario?" He asked pulling out a multiplayer cable.

"Yeah, come across to mine so I can grab it." I ordered him. He followed my lead and we ran back across to my yard. Jason looked up at me with a stern angry expression across his face.

"Is that your brother?" Beck asked me nodding his head to Jason.

"Yeah, he's a nerd though." I filled Beck in. Beck nodded understandingly.

"Stop calling me that!" Jason snapped. "We where playing a game, Jade!" He reminded me.

"B3, B4, B5. D1, E1, F1, G1. A3, A4. Battleship." I yelled at him as I opened up the front door. I heard him grumble. "You have to be quiet my dad is working." I told Beck. He nodded softly. I lead him upstairs to my bedroom and began digging through my stuff for my Gameboy.

"Your house is so full." Beck whispered quietly. Dad's office was down stairs so couldn't hear us but Beck didn't know that.

"Yeah I have 6 brothers." I told him nonchalantly along with a shoulder shrug.

Beck's young eyes widened in surprise. "6!" He whisper yelled. I nodded.

"They're nearly never at him though." I told Beck as I pulled out my Gameboy along with the Mario game cartridge. "Let's go."

"Does it ever get like super full?" Beck asked unable to grasp that I had 6 siblings.

"Christmas can be a bit wild." I informed him.

"Your house must be so fun!" He whisper yelled. I shrugged and opened the front door.

"Not really, dad doesn't like fun." I told him. He laughed like it was a joke but it wasn't meant as one.

He stuck his connector between the two gameboys and we started to play. It took abut an hour before Beck's mother realized her sons disappearance and got worried. She spotted us in my yard and relief washed over her. She had assumed that Jason was playing too and was happy that Beck was fitting in in the new neighborhood. Then Beck went home because his dinner was ready, well their take out had arrived.

"Bye Jade, I'll knock for you tomorrow." He told me as he followed his mom home.

"Later Beck." I told him turning around towards Jason.

"Don't expect me to play with you." He told me looking up from his own Gameboy.

"I don't want to play with you Nerd." I spat angrily.

"So is he your boyfriend now?" Jason asked mockingly.

I punched his arm.

"You fart!" He yelled and jumped on top of me angrily and started pulling at my hair.

I pushed against his face and rolled over so I was sitting on top of him before I started to repeatedly slap him.

Then mom pulled into the driveway. She pulled me off him by the back of my summer dress.

It was a bright yellow dress that was covered in tiny pink and purple flowers, at this stage mom still dressed me and was very much intent on a girly wardrobe along with bedroom.

"Quit hitting each other!" She yelled angrily.

"She started it!" Jason yelled trying to kick at me but mom was holding his shoulder which prevented that.

"Nuh uh, he called me a fart!" I told mom as I tried to grab his glasses of his face.

"Because she called me a nerd!" He retorted.

"Because he said Beck was my boyfriend!"

"Both of you stop yelling!" Mom screeched shutting us up. "Who's Beck?" She asked me. I looked away from her and folded my arms.

"The new neighbor boy, Jade fancies him." Jason cooed.

"Do not, snot brain!" I yelled as I tried to kick him.

"Jade calm down or I'll call your father. It's okay if you like a guy, that's normal." Mom told me reassuringly. She was probably waiting for this moment, I feel like she likes to live vicariously through me sometimes and it frustrates her when I do something that she wouldn't of done.

"I don't like him, he's stupid and smelly and he speaks funny." I said listing things off about my new friend that were entirely wrong.

"Aw that's so cute, I'm telling your father." Mom gushed.

I rolled my eyes, mom ruins everything.


	2. September 2002

Today was the first day of school. I was officially a third grader. I was starting to shake off the baby reputation and make my way higher on the coolness level. I was up pretty early anyway, I was downstairs eating a bowl of Cheerios with Gavin. He was going into Senior year and was entirely flaked about it. He didn't do too well in the SATs but didn't seemed to bothered in boosting his GPA.

Then I watched cartoons. Probably Scooby doo that was my favourite as a kid. Jason woke up an hour after me at 7, school was only 15 minutes down the road so mom made us walk. It started at 8:30 every morning and I showed up at exactly 8:30. Most kids came a half hour early to be safe but I never saw the point in that. Mom had laid out my outfit for me which was usual for 8 year old me.

It was a simple red dress that she had paired with a black belt and a pair of black slip on's. It wasn't until middle school that I started to experiment with my style. Then mom plaited my hair before Jason and I left for school because she is under the impression that if I wear my hair down I'll get heat stroke.

"Jade it's 8:15." Jason told me as he threw my backpack at me. I caught it but it had still hit me pretty hard in the stomach. I sighed and turned off the TV and followed Jason out the door. Mom kissed us both goodbye and wished us a good day at school. I saw Beck looking a bit lost as he walked towards the school.

"Beck, wait up!" I called as I chased after him. He looked behind me surprised.

"Oh, hey. I thought you'd be at school already since it's nearly starting." He told me. I shock my head.

"I try to spend as little time as possible in that building." I told Beck. I heard him giggle a little.

"So you don't like school?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess, some people are okay, it's the teachers that I can't stand." I told him.

"You hate a lot of things." He noted.

"So."

Beck seemed lost for words. "So do you have many friends?" He asked curiously. I nodded. "Are they all girls? Cause my dad says that I need to make some guy friends."

I rolled my eyes, Beck's dad didn't like that he out with me instead of Jason. "Yeah, Robbie and André are dudes. Well André is." I told him.

"Are they cool?" He asked.

"It depends what you think cool is, they're cooler than Jason."

"Quit it, Jade!" Jason barked from behind us.

"Quit eavesdropping you booger." I snapped at him.

He scoffed and folded his arms over.

"I'm a bit nervous to be starting." He confessed.

"Quit being a pussy, Oliver." He told him as I shoved him to the side.

He laughed and shoved me back. "Watch it, West." He retorted.

"Your flirting is making me sick!" Jason yelled from behind us. I turned around and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"C'mon Beck, the prison is around the corner." I informed him as I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from were Jason was crying.

"That looked sore." Beck commented looking back at Jason. I rolled my eyes.

"He'll be fine, he's got thick skin." I told Beck.

"Jadey!" I heard a high pitched voice wail. It was Cat. Cat's my best friend. We met in a summer dance group before first grade so we went in as bestfriends. The pair of us were as thick as thieves when we were together. We used to come up with weird elaborate plans to get Cat's parents back together since Cat hated her step dad. They all failed since we were 6 and hadn't a clue how romance worked.

She latched on to me with a firmed grip and swung her legs up around my back. "Who's he?" She asked in a whisper. Her head was just above mine and she was choking me as she tried to cling around my neck.

"My neighbor, Beck. He's new." I told her as I tried to pull her arms off of my neck but she had a strong grip.

"He's cute." She whispered again but Beck heard and blushed awkwardly.

"Get off!" I yelled giving up on forcing her off myself.

She obliged and smiled at Beck. "I'm Cat" She introduced with a bright smile.

"Cat?" Beck asked confused. I covered my face awaiting for Cat's response.

"Yeah, its a name. Why does everyone have to question it? Beck isn't even that cool a name either but I don't go off sagging your name do I?" She asked angrily.

"What, no? I like your name, it's just I've never heard of anyone called Cat before." Beck said trying to calm the girls anger.

"I like it too, it's short for Caterina." She informed him with a bright smile. Beck let out a sigh once she stopped yelling at him. I smirked a little at Beck's panicked expression.

"Cat's my best friend." I told Beck. Cat smiled happily at that statement. Then we heard the bell ring. Cat quickly ran into the school building. I scoffed and Beck gave a small giggle.

"She's em, she's very..." Beck wasn't able to think of what to say.

"She's certifiably insane." I said putting the words into his mouth.

"I wouldn't say that, maybe quirky." He said.

I smiled. "Just you wait buddy."

* * *

Mr. Egan was the 3rd grade teacher. He was young, this was probably his first full time teaching job. He was very laid back and didn't seem to care what we did. We played all those ice breaker games even though everyone knew each other (bar Beck of course.) Instead of having regular desks he had random shaped tables with chairs surrounding the outside of it. He let us all sit where we wanted for the first day. I took beck down to the back of class to where Cat and Robbie were. They had grabbed a hexagon shaped table. André was quick to follow us.

"Who's the new guy?" He asked as he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Beck." He introduced.

"André, where you from new kid?" He asked as he settled into his seat.

"Montréal." Beck replied casually.

"Wait you're from Canada?" I asked in disgust. Beck nodded confused at my sudden outburst. I gagged and turned away from him. I heard him giggle and he and André began to strike up a conversation.

"Okay class, I'm Mr. Egan your third grade teacher and we are all going to have a great year this time round. So let's all go outside." He suggested. The class cheered and ran towards the door.

"This sort of stuff never happened in my old school." Beck told us as we all made our way outside.

"Well, welcome to Hollywood Beck." André said and gave him a slap on the back.


End file.
